


Act like we're in love

by lilpuffs3



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, Galo and Lio are actors and they fake a relationship, M/M, They actually have feeling for each other already, but they're dumb, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpuffs3/pseuds/lilpuffs3
Summary: "Lio didn't ever think, in his life, that he would fake a thing like this, but maybe, if it was with Galo, he may as well have fun."A story where Galo and Lio are celebrities, and they fake a relationship.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 25





	Act like we're in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a translation of a Italian fic I'm writing, and this is my second time writing in English so I apologize if there are some mistakes.

"I think this is the last question we have for today!" Said smiling the interviewer, aiming the microphone in Galo and Lio's direction, almost like they didn't had enough already. "After some rumors one wonders, are you a couple?"

Lio, who was indeed annoyed, as much as embarrassed, fixes his sunglasses. They were going out to walk, maybe to go to the lake, but they were stuck with an love interview now. He tried to respond to the question, opening his mouth. "It's not set in st-"

"We've been together for a while now, actually! Lio is so smart and cute! oh oh! You need to see him the morning!" Exclaimed Galo, over excited, and  _ happy _ , smiling to the camera, with that smile of his, that could win over everybody's hearts, reaching for Lio hand, almost like to give him reassurance.

\----------

Lio's career, even if not as an actor, started in his kindergarten years, as a model for some magazines and some hair products advertisements.

Child of a famous French model, and a very strict English teacher, his childhood was highlighted by languages lessons, ballet classes and auditions.

After finishing university with top marks, like his parents wanted him to do, he left England and moved out, coming to America to study what he really loved, acting.

He never had a good relationship with his parents, they never really seem to care, so even if they didn't support him in his choices and job, he became an actor, first like an extra, while trying his best in music career in a band, with his best friends, and then conquering the public, with his manner and style, becoming an important actor.

Galo was indeed different from Lio. Son of two American athletes, he started acting in middle school, in a little school club.

He was also very athletic, so he would spend all his time practicing, training with his parents, and helping his friend, because he loved helping people, and when he returned home, in the late evening, he collapsed on his bed, after working himself so much. 

During high school he became model for one of that magazines for muscular jock boys, but he continued to study theatre, and practice acting, and when he chose to study to become an actor after high school, nobody was surprised.

He wanted to help people, to make them smile and laugh.

After his studies, he became model for some nutritional supplement advisement, and then he finally started his career as an actor.

But the film that  _ really  _ made the two famous and known in the acting world, was Promare.

Award winning film, criticized and loved by the critics and the media, but with some time the fans started to move on.

\----------

" _ What? _ " Asked incredulous, shocked by what his manager has already said two times, gasping.

"Yes, you heard me, Lio" Heris, his manager, said nodding, regretful. "I know it's an extreme marketing strategy, I know, but it could help both of you an-"

"I don't care Heris! I can't just pretend to date Galo!" Said Lio, crossing his arms, watching Heris carefully.

Heris sighed, settling in hes chair. "Listen Lio, I know how you feel about...him" Lio watched her, sceptical. "But it could help you in your career, and also.. it could help Galo." said Heris, trying to persuade him.

Then, only after Galo was mentioned, Lio seemed interested again. " _ How _ it could help Galo?"

"Well, you know?" Heris organized some files, while talking. "It would help both of you, with your career and reputation, you're attractive men, they write fanfiction about you, for God's sake."

"Fanficti-" tried to ask Lio, confused, but he was interrupted by the knocking on the door of the office.

Heris seemed to brighten up, as she opened the door smiling. "This should be Galo, I've talked to him on the phone!"

When Galo walked in, Lio noticed that he seemed to be… sad? Worried, deep in thought, and it  _ was _ unusual for him, so Lio started to worry too. Was he upset because he didn't want to fake this relationship?

Galo and Lio had always had a tender relationship, they cared for each other, and they always had each other's back.

Even if the first time they saw the other they almost fought to  _ death _ , because both of them didn't like the acting of their partner, and didn't want to act with someone who was so "incompetent". (Galo also thanked Lio for teaching him that word after the fight)

Lio thought that Galo was childish, too immature to play as the protagonist, and Galo thought that Lio was too full of himself to be a good person.

But with time, and a film to shoot, the two started to feel something for each other, started to care, to watch after their  _ friend _ .

So this is their friendship started, made of pizza and walks to the lake.

When Galo got comfortable on the chair next to Lio, the menager started to explain better the situation.

"So, I thought that considering your friendship is well known, on media and by the fans, and you are also affectionate in public, a fake relationship would be more believable." Clarify Heris, explaining her choice to the two. "The public loves you, even if you do this just for some months, it'll be enough to attract attention on you."

Lio didn't know  _ actually  _ what to do, he knew that celebrity couples were more likely to draw attention, but  _ faking? _ With  _ Galo? _ His best friend?

Galo also didn't know exactly what to do, he seemed worried, and he didn't say a word since he was there, and that worried Lio.

"How long should this fake relationship last?" Finally asked Galo, almost curious,  _ now _ he seemed interested.

"Even just two months, enough to make it plausible"

"Lio, what do you think?" Tried Galo, slightly unsure, obliviously he needed to know what the other thought about this, if he wanted to fake a relationship. It was a delicate argument, for both of them.

"Well, I don't  _ actually  _ know, now that you make me think about it..." Lio thought that it wasn't the worst thing he did, as an actor, ad even if they faked a relationship? Would that change something between them? They already had an… ambiguous connection.

"Hey, hear me out, think about this, I give you until-" Heris checked her agenda, on the tablet. "Until Friday, okay?"

  
  


\----------

"Ugh, it's unbelievable!" Exclaimed Lio, fixing his sunglasses and the crop top he was wearing, kicking a rock off the ground. Turning around, he noticed Galo was smiling, what was he thinking? Was he okay with this? "What do you think about this Galo?" 

"Hey, I don't actually know! I don't like lying, but…" said Galo, slightly more cheerful and more enthusiastic.

"But  _ what _ , Thymos?" Asked Lio, now interested, smiling playful. When Lio, or Galo called the other with their surname, everybody near them knew already that there was gonna be a big fight, or a  _ challenge. _ They loved to challenge the other, who ate more pizza, who was faster, and much more, they loved to test their limits, together.

"I'm just saying we're not hurting anyone, right? Maybe we can fake to be together and make this fun! Mh, let me think about this..." said Galo, checking his followers on Instagram. "How about this! who between us, at the end of these two months, will have more followers on social media, wins!"

Lio didn't  _ ever _ think, in his life, that he would fake a thing like this, but maybe, if it was with Galo, he may as well have fun.


End file.
